I know we'll stay like this forever
by CookieCruncher
Summary: Just a little PERCABETH one-shot. I made this up for only an hour! Percy and Annabeth's life with twin daughters. My 1st ever one-shot! Once again, I am not an author who craves for reviews but I could use some so I can see what I need to improve! thanks!


PERCABETH!!!

I know we'll last forever…

Uhhh…No one's POV…?

Percy and Annabeth are currently married and have 2 little daughters, which were by the way twins, named Adabelle Penelope and Ever Afton. About 11 months by now. Both have the same curly blond hair, like Annabeth's and have their father's sea green eyes.

Percy's POV:

4:06 in the afternoon.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon inside our house today. Annabeth was baking muffins for our snacks and Adabelle, or as we call her, Addie, was chewing on a little stuff toy. I had Ever sitting on my lap and I was tickling her.

"Hey, Annabeth. I told Grover to come over here at 4:30. would that be alright?" I asked.

Annabeth removed her oven mittens and went over to the living room where we all sat on the floor.

"Of course! Who said he isn't allowed!" she kissed my lips. She bent down and sat Indian-style.

We sat there, playing with our little kids until the bell rang which meant the muffins were done. Annabeth put Addie down. But little Addie cried and hugged her mommy's leg.

"Mommy!" she cried.

Annabeth and I froze. HER FIRST WORD!

"Mommy!" Ever also cried, missing her after having so much fun.

"Their first words!" Annabeth giddily jumped up and down. I was happy for them. But I felt a little jealous inside for saying mommy first.

"Mommy'll be right back Ever, Addie." She made a mad dash to the kitchen to turn off the oven.

While Annabeth was literally jumping up and down in the kitchen while putting the muffins in plates, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Annabeth yelled.

"I'll take it from here, Wise Girl. I'm guessing it's Grover." I stood up, carried Addie and Ever and opened the door. Sure enough, Grover was standing on the porch, with boxes in his hands and a messenger bag slung on his shoulder.

"Hey, Percy! Long time, no see man! Hey, aren't these my cute little nieces!" Grover cooed at them.

"Hey, Grover, come in. and what's with the stuff?" I asked and closed the door.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and the others sat down on the couch. Well, Percy let the girls on the floor on the carpet.

"Hey Annie!" Grover called, using a new nickname for me.

"Grover! What's with the boxes? Maps to another quest?" I teased and got the food ready on a tray.

"Nah. Just decided to give some little presents." He shrugged.

I put the food on the table of the living room. Instantly Percy grabbed a chocolate one. So did Grover and I. Percy took the first experimental bite as we watched him. He chocked on the food.

"Oh no! is it really that bad?! I'll get you juice! Hold on! Grover don't eat those!" I panicked.

"Gotcha! I was only kidding!" Percy laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, I thought it was true." I pouted while Grover took a bite.

"Only kidding, Wise Girl." He pecked my lips.

"Aww...the two lovebirds." Grover teased.

I fed the twins their share.

"Mommy!" they both giggled.

"Whoa, they talk?" Grover asked.

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"Hey kids, can you say Dada? It's as easy saying like Mommy!" Percy begged.

"Aggaboo." They shook their heads.

"Guys, here're the presents I wanna give!" Grover took out the boxes.

After some more hours of chatting and laughing, we ate dinner and Grover left. Percy and I tucked the girls on their bed after a quick bath. Percy and I exchanged turns in taking a shower. I got in first.

When Percy was done, he climbed on the bed with me while I was reading a book. I put a bookmark on the book and shut it. Percy shut the lights off.

"Seaweed Brain, I wish for one thing." I murmured as I snuggled up close to him.

"Hmm?" he buried his face on the top of my head, probably inhaling my strawberry-fresh hair.

"I wish we'd stay like this forever." I closed my eyes sleepily.

"You don't have to. I know we'll stay like this forever." Percy whispered as he hugged me tighter.

And just like that, we fell into a quiet and peaceful slumber.


End file.
